


悍匪和书生 中

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 00:11:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	悍匪和书生 中

身下摇摇晃晃，像躺在云堆里。身边好像有很多人在说话，他听到了连绵不绝的鞭炮声和小孩子的笑闹声。  
“这是哪里？”  
原来他躺在一辆马车里，透过一摇一晃的帘子，他看到外面一派热闹。  
润玉取下他额上的湿布，将另一条覆上去。“是帝京。我当了官，买了一座大宅子，你说要我带你来玩，你忘了吗？”  
哦，润玉当了官，带他来帝京玩。  
他被高热烧得昏昏沉沉，什么都不愿想，“嗯，我不太记得了。”  
润玉帮他把被子拉起来一些，严严实实掖好，“好好睡，睡醒了我带你去看咱们的新宅子。”  
咱们……  
他喜欢这个称呼，闭了眼沉沉睡去，做一个好梦。  
帝京果然很热闹，他对朝廷不了解，但也知道润玉当得官很大，每天来求他办事的人能从早上排到晚上。  
宅子再大，请来的杂耍班子再有本事，也有让他看厌的一天。  
“润玉，我想出去。”推门进去，一屋子的官员都看了过来。  
窃窃私语。  
“这人是谁，这么放肆。”  
“看他和……亲密，或许……”  
自古官匪不两立，突然被这么多双眼睛看着，旭凤有些不自在。  
润玉对他招招手，他走过去低声道：“今天怎么这么多人，我不喜欢。”  
“你把他们当成尘埃粉末就行。”润玉握住他的手拍了拍，“觉得气闷想出去，嗯？”  
他点头，“想出去走走。”  
“帝京太大，你人生不地不熟的……”润玉想了想，“我派两个人跟着你，既能帮你提东西又能帮你打架，好不好？”  
他被润玉逗笑，“好啊，别碍手碍脚的就行。”  
“不会，他们若敢放肆，杀了就好。”润玉说得漫不经心，目光往周遭一扫，众人皆低头，不敢与之相触。  
旭凤一无所觉，喜滋滋的去了。  
城中繁华，从长桥至大街，鳞次栉比，热闹非常。  
旭凤吃得肚子滚圆，满载而归。  
“公子，该回去了。”那两个小厮恭恭敬敬，但旭凤从他们的行为举止能够看出这两人是有武功的，而且还不低。  
“不忙。”他顺着香气走去，来到一间铺子前，“好香啊！”  
“公子要配香吗？”掌柜看他穿着不凡，立刻迎了上去。  
旭凤听而不闻，拿起一个荷包细细去闻，“这是什么香？”  
“是安神香，从波斯运来的香料。”  
“我好像在什么地方闻过……”  
“公子也去过波斯吗？”  
他当然没有去过波斯，是在什么地方呢？  
他苦苦思索。  
【头儿，你有没有闻到什么香气？】  
【头儿，不对劲，快走。】  
他失魂落魄往外走，一脚踏空险些摔下台阶。  
“公子没事吧？”小厮来扶。  
他拨开小厮的手怔怔往回望。  
他记得这种感觉，跌跌撞撞狼狈万分，身边都是火光，喊杀声。  
他的头痛得厉害，好像有很多人在里面嘶吼。  
【头儿，快跑，有人杀来了。】  
【兄弟们跟我杀出去。】  
【头儿，走，走啊！你活下来才能给兄弟们报仇。】  
街道上还是很热闹，人来人往，只有他像个孤魂一样格格不入。  
“公子，公子你要去哪里？”小厮们在后面呼唤。  
他听而不闻，他有很多事想不明白，他要回去问润玉。  
冲进书房，润玉惊愕抬头，随即温和笑道：“怎跑得这么急，今日可玩得尽兴了？”说完取了帕子给他擦汗。  
温柔的笑容，关怀的语句，一切都和往常无异。  
他慢慢平静下来，“润玉，你跟我说过，因为我想看热闹才带我来帝京。”  
“不单单是这样。”润玉帮他把汗湿的发拨到耳后，“因为我高中了，又买了宅子，想接你来过安逸的生活。”  
“那我山上的兄弟呢？”他盯着润玉的眼，“他们为何不跟着一块到帝京来？”  
润玉垂眸，笑容丝毫不变，“帝京眼线太多，突然来这么一大群人会惹人怀疑。旭儿，事情要一步步来。”手指在他唇上碰了碰，“今天出去了一整日，连水都没喝一口吧！看，嘴唇都被冻裂了。”  
有侍女送来茶水，是喝惯了的药草茶。因为喝惯了，所以也不觉得苦了。  
旭凤喝完将空碗递回去，“我总觉得哪里不对。”  
润玉有些恼，声音也冷了两分，“你若不信我的话，明日我就命人备下快马让你回山上。”  
旭凤急了，揪住他衣袖，“我没有不信你，你别生气。”  
润玉叹一声气，“旭儿，我做的一切都是为了我们，为了将来能过得更好。”他捧起旭凤的脸，深深看见那双凤眸，“你要信我，爱我，切勿生疑。”  
旭凤点头，“我知道了。不知道为什么这段日子我总是做一些莫名其妙的梦，脑中也总是有许多人在说话。”  
润玉眸光一沉，柔声道：“你是太累了，大病初愈又到处跑。来，我送你回房睡觉。”  
旭凤皱眉，“还早呢，我又不困。”  
润玉拉起他的手往外走，像在哄小孩，“你已经困了，看，眼睛都睁不开了。”  
本来旭凤没觉得困，但润玉这么一说顿时感到眼皮重得不行，大大打了个哈欠，眼角冒出几颗泪花，“好像……还真是困了。”  
回到房间除下外衣鞋袜，裹了棉被舒舒服服躺在床上。  
润玉将一个汤婆子塞到他脚下，坐在床头陪他有一搭没一搭的说话。  
过了一会儿，旭凤鼻息沉沉，慢慢睡了过去。  
“焚香。”润玉脸上温柔尽去，眉目里全是冷厉之色，“谁敢在旭儿面前嚼舌根，本官活剐了他。”  
好痛，手上，背上全是伤，手心滑腻得连刀都握不住。  
他靠坐在一棵树后，火光将天空映得通红。  
他满腔愤恨，挣扎着爬起朝追兵冲了过去。  
以一敌百，他打不过，身上的伤又多出好些，每走一步都有血液滴落。  
他滚下山坡，平静的看着头顶红通通的天空。  
那些人没有追上来，也许以为他死了吧！  
也好，留着一条命才能报仇。  
报仇……给谁报仇？  
他不懂，只知道握紧手里的刀。  
“旭儿，旭儿……”  
脚步声，有人在叫他。  
是润玉。  
“我在这里。”他刚从树后露出身子，那人就扑过来抱住了他。  
满脸的灰，身上有血，有伤，一点都不像往常的谪仙模样。  
“我找到你了，我终于找到你了。”润玉紧紧抱住他，用力得让他发痛，“旭儿你记住，哪怕你到了忘川河畔幽冥地府，我也会变成厉鬼找到你。”  
旭凤猛的睁开眼，窗外阳光灿烂，是冬日里难得的晴天。  
原来是梦啊！  
他抚着头慢慢下床，侍女们听到动静立刻围了下来。盥洗穿衣，伺候饮食。  
他看着这一屋子的忙忙碌碌，依然有一种还在做梦的渺茫感。  
火光、尸体、血……  
他的头痛得厉害，忽然很想见到润玉，和他说说话。  
此时在正厅里，润玉正在接受皇帝的封赏。  
内监总管传完旨，十分客气的将他扶起，“恭祝大人高升，如此深得帝心眷顾，大人真是朝中第一人。”  
“不敢，恪尽臣子本分而已。”  
“但咋家还是要提醒大人一句，既然已下了杀手，那么还是要将那位藏在府中的前朝余孽及早铲除为好。听说那人名叫……旭凤？”  
“这是大人的意思，还是陛下的意思？”润玉的笑容有些危险，“若是陛下的意思，我自有法子转圜。若是大人的意思……莫非大人要与我为敌吗？”  
内监总管连称不敢，“老奴多嘴，陛下并无此意，大人？”顺着润玉目光朝窗外看去，并没有发现什么。  
润玉收回目光，“哦，想是我听错了，冬日有小动物出来找食也是平常。”携起那总管的手往里走去，言笑晏晏，“既如此，下官倒有几句话想跟大人说。”  
一个时辰后润玉亲自将总管送出门外，“旭儿呢？”叫住一名侍从劈头就问。  
“公子说气闷，往花园里去了。”  
但是花园里找不到旭凤，润玉心急如焚，让人把整个府邸翻了个遍，终于在一间柴房旁边找到了旭凤。  
他身上已经落了一层薄雪，若不是那头黑鸦鸦的头发，仆人根本认不出来。  
“旭儿，旭儿？”润玉的手一直在抖，旭凤嘴边全是血，而且还在不停往外涌。  
他将人搂在怀里，用自己的体温去暖他，“旭儿醒醒，别睡。”  
旭凤睁开眼，眸光从半垂的凤目中透出，仿佛在看向那遥远的山头，“润玉，我这么信你，你为何要骗我呢？”  



End file.
